


i was born to make a sound

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 6: Being nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was born to make a sound

Kara was quite certain she was about to pass out.

"Breathe," Alex said between mouthfuls of pizza, not looking away from the TV, and Kara gasped, chest heaving as though she was trying to breathe underwater (except she was pretty sure she wouldn't be having this problem is she were actually underwater), and resumed pacing back and forth across their kitchen.

"And stop wearing a hole in the linoleum," Alex added, this time not even waiting to be between mouthfuls.

"Alex, you're _not_ helping," Kara said, trying to sound annoyed, but missing that by a mile and having it come out sounding panicked instead. She did look down to check the tiling though, just in case; in the state she was in she'd end up drilling a hole right into downstairs' apartment.

"Everything's fine, Kara, it's just a date." She was pretty sure she could hear Alex rolling her eyes at her and Kara wondered why she ever thought Alex was a good sister.

"But," Oh no. "What if he changes his mind? What if he decides he doesn't want to date me?" James was a very nice guy; very kind, and warm, and helpful, and god he had such a beautiful laugh and-- The point was that maybe Kara would be too... too _Kara_ for him and he'd change his mind.

"Kara, _he_ asked _you_ out." She wasn't between mouthfuls this time either, words slightly muffled by pizza.

"But maybe he regrets it _now_." 

Kara thought that was a very reasonable point to make, but Alex snorted loudly at that and said, "Believe me, he's not regretting it."

Kara was going to scream. She reversed direction and the swish of her skirt out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She'd thought it was a great outfit when she'd picked it out earlier tonight, but now she wasn't sure. She tugged lightly at the hem of her skirt and turned her anxious eyes on Alex's (apparently uninterested) back. "What about my outfit? Do you think it's okay? You don't think it's too... you know?" 

(Kara hoped Alex knew.)

(Kara didn't think _she_ knew what she meant, but she was sure it was bad.)

(How humans did this kind of thing on a regular basis, it was beyond her.)

Alex cackled, between mouthfuls of pizza again. "The only thing James would enjoy more than seeing you in that outfit is seeing it on his bedroom floor."

Heat flooded Kara's cheeks. "Alex!"

She was considering maybe beating her sister to death with one of the couch cushions when the doorbell rang and Kara had approximately three heartattacks and stared in mortal terror at the door.

"You should probably get that," Alex said around slurps of her wine, apparently her last parting words of wisdom, and Kara dithered for a couple of seconds before striding over to the door, shoulders squared like she was walking to her doom. She opened the door to reveal James standing in the hallway with a gorgeous bouquet of flowers and that shy, heartbreaker smile.

Kara took a deep breath and smiled back.

"Hi."


End file.
